


You're immortal? That's cute

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Devil May Cry, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Season/Series 04, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 4, Dante is a badass, Episode: s02e13 Welcome to Earth-2, Episode: s04e08 Legends of Yesterday, Episode: s04e09 Dark Waters, F/M, Heroes Come Together, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Vandal Savage is about to destroy Central City when a certain badass half-Demon arrives to stop him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You're immortal? That's cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just another nice Devil May Cry idea I got. This isn't the Arrow/Devil May Cry story in my 'The Devil and The Archer Series' in case you think that, just an Arrow/Devil May Cry one-shot I got in my head, so hope all enjoy.
> 
> Also, Sara didn't leave in this.
> 
> I haven't seen the episodes for a long time so the dialogue won't be accurate.

Oliver and Barry were holding the Staff of Horus, aiming at Savage as both grunted and realized the gloves Cisco had made were not working.

"Go!" Oliver yelled. "This isn't working!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Barry yelled as Savage walked closer.

"You're the only one fast enough to get away", Oliver said, nobly intending to die so his friend could live. "Run Barry, run."

Then he hit Barry with the Staff's power, sending him flying back and hitting a wall. Barry looked up in horror as Savage snatched the Staff from Oliver, throwing him down, and raised it high, about to bring it down-

Only for the door to fly off its hinges and hit Savage on the face, throwing him off by a few feet as he rolled on the ground and before he could comprehend what was going on, the Staff had been snatched from his hand.

All looked to see a tall, handsome man with white hair in a red trench coat with a black shirt underneath, a large sword strapped to his back.

Oliver and Barry were shocked that he was holding the Staff without any gloves, and wasn't affected at all.

"Now you kids shouldn't play with this stuff", the man told him.

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Savage ranted as he charged. "I AM IMMORT-"

He was cut off by a kick to the face that sent him flying off again as his nose broke and bled.

"You're immortal? That's cute! I guess that's why I'm getting such good payment for killing you", the man said as before Savage could get up, there was swing of a sword and he was chopped into two.

And then the man pointed the Staff at Savage and he was burnt into nothingness as the man smirked and twirled the Staff. "Hmph! Not too bad!"

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"Name's Dante. I'm a Demon Hunter", Dante said, making their jaws drop. "Though I guess immortal psychopaths count too."

"Oh!" Barry said after a long minute.

"Good thing Diggle's not here", Oliver said.

Then they realized with how powerful he was, he could be good help.

"You have a calling card or something?" Barry asked.

"Sure boy", Dante said, handing both of them cards that said 'Devil May Cry' before walking off, whistling.

"And now I feel totally worthless", Barry said.

"Think how I feel", Oliver said, making Barry chuckle.

"What are you gonna do now?" Barry asked.

"Well, Felicity's outburst today has proven she isn't the right partner, so breaking up with her is the first thing", Oliver said before looking at Carter's dead body.

"I'm sorry", he said to Kendra.

"I barely knew him", Kendra said, getting up. "But I think he was a good man."

"He was", Barry agreed.

* * *

A week later, Devil May Cry

"Yeah, Devil May Cry", Dante said, picking up a call. "Oh! Robin Hood guy! Can't believe you called. Wha- Huh! Guard a party? What do you take me fo- Damien Darhk? That blonde Nazi wannabe edge-lord? Well then, have my payment ready. Kids like him need to learn manners."

* * *

Later, Star City

Oliver's Christmas party was going on when there were gunshots as Damien and HIVE arrived, Damien using his magic to disarm the guards as all screamed.

Damien sipped a drink and asked. "How did you know this was my favorite? So able-bodied. So full of life. And in my defense, they fired first."

"Guess my invitation got lost in the mail", Damien chuckled. "Just kidding, not my kind of scene anyway."

"What do you want?" Oliver growled, Sara by his side.

"What I can't have", Damien said as he walked closer. "Your loyalty. I warned you there will be consequences if you do not help me."

"I made that decision", Oliver said. "Punish me. Let everyone else go."

"Funny thing about that, sometimes the best way to punish someone isn't to hurt them, but hurt the ones they care about", Damien said, looking at Sara, Thea and Quentin. "Bye bye."

"You talk as if you are the strongest person in the room."

And within half a second, Damien was sent flying across the room as his HIVE thugs raised their guns but they were sliced down within seconds.

"Urrrgghh!" Donna groaned at the sight, holding onto Quentin.

"What the-" Damien groaned as he got up only to see Dante standing between him and Oliver.

"Nazi wannabe edge-lord. We meet at last. I have heard a lot about how pathetic you are", Dante said. "Never thought I would see it in person. Now I have, unfortunately."

"Whoa!" Thea said, looking Dante up and down with a smile. He wasn't bad on the eyes. A lot of females in the room were looking at him, and Curtis and his husband were as well. Even Sara was, making Oliver groan, only for her to give him a naughty smirk.

"You don't know who you're messing with", Damien snarled as he held out his hand, but to his horror, nothing happened.

"You got magic? That's cute. Let me guess. A Khushu idol?" Dante asked and gloated inwardly as Damien's horrified look.

Damien tried to hold him back but Dante was unaffected as he moved closer. "To take me out you must fight like a man."

"What do you think I am?" Damien roared.

"Sexist!" Felicity yelled.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, stereotypical dumb blonde from the movies who gets herself into trouble, I am trying to make a joke", Dante said, making her shut up immediately as she felt humiliated.

Turning to Damien, Dante walked further as he backed off in horror. "You've yet to prove that you can."

"Take this!" Damien yelled as he threw a punch but Dante smacked him away with a flick of his right index finger, sending him down as he groaned and staggered up.

"I see your might and it compares to something", Dante said.

"Well then", Damien said arrogantly with a smirk.

"That is if something is nothing."

Damien glared as next moment, Dante was within few inches of him and before anyone could comprehend, Dante held up Damien by the throat. "Where are the rest of your pups?"

Dante's grip tightened as Damien yelled. "ON THE OUTSKIRTS!"

Dante let him go as Damien gasped for breath, only for Dante to backhand him. Damien's head was sent flying through the roof, shattering it, and went into the sky until people lost sight of it, and that wasn't because it was losing altitude as one would expect, but because it passed the atmosphere where it burnt.

His body fell off a second later as all gasped in horror except Team Arrow (minus Felicity).

* * *

Later, HIVE Base

The other board members were discussing their plans when the door flew off its hinges and hit one of them, turning him into a splatter.

The others, including Ruve, watched in horror as Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "Party's over."

And with that, HIVE was gone.

* * *

Later

"Thank you for the help", Oliver said, handing Dante some money.

"Eh, someone needs to teach the edge-lord some manners", Dante smirked, making him chuckle. "And I know you're Robin Hood and all that, but I won't tell."

"Thank you", Oliver smiled as Dante walked off, giving him a mock salute.

* * *

Two months later, Devil May Cry

"Yes, Devil May Cry", Dante said, picking up the call. "Oh! Speedy Gonzales! What's up? Huh? Another Earth? Never done that before. Have the payment ready."

* * *

Later, Central City, STAR Labs

"Do not let anything you see get to you", Jay told everyone.

"Thank you so much for coming", Barry said to Dante gratefully.

"I'm here for the cut", Dante said.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Iris asked condescendingly. "You do Demons. They are off to another Earth to get a speedster. And Zoom is very dangerous. That attitude will get you killed!"

"I am sure I know what I am doing", Dante shrugged. "You sure you know what you're doing around here, lady? You are a reporter, this place is for scientists, which means you need to have a brain to be here. And I am less afraid of Zoom than I am of Lady."

Iris shut up immediately, glaring hatefully as she felt humiliated while Barry shared a kiss with Patty and then he, Cisco, Harry and Dante all went to Earth-2.

* * *

Later

Deathstorm and Reverb had almost killed Barry when Dante sped in and ran his sword through them both, killing them as he retracted it.

"NOOOO!" Killer Frost yelled, only for her head to be blown to bits by Dante's gun.

Then he heard fast footsteps and turning around, ran at a speed Barry, Thawne and Zoom combined wouldn't even come halfway to reaching as he grabbed Zoom and tossed him to the ground, making him groan as he held him down while Cisco unmasked him.

"JAY?!" He yelled in horror as Barry looked horrified too.

"You got fooled again", he laughed. "I created a time remnant to fool you all and lull you into a false sense of security. You are su-"

A kick from Dante shut him up. "Where's Jesse?"

Not getting a response, Dante lifted him up by the throat. "You think you're a Demon, ain't ya? Well then."

And then he transformed into a giant reddish Devil with wings, making Zoom scream in horror. "I WILL TAKE YOU THERE!"

* * *

Later

Jesse looked up as Dante shattered her glass with a kick and ripped off her chains.

"You're going home, kid", he said.

* * *

Later, Earth-1

Caitlin, Joe, Patty and Jay gathered round as Dante, Barry and Cisco returned from the breach.

"Harry and Jesse are staying", Barry said. "Zoom's dead."

Jay's eyes widened in horror, which everyone else noted when next moment.

_BANG!_

"Jackpot", Dante said as Jay's head exploded. "He was Zoom. His time remnant."

"Oh God!" Caitlin said in horror, feeling her heart shatter again.

"Hey, hey", Barry said as he gently comforted her with Patty.

"Don't shed tears. He ain't worth it. You deserve much better than those imbeciles", Dante told her.

"Thanks man", Barry said as he held out his hand.

"No problem", Dante shrugged, having already gotten his payment from Harry on Earth-2 as he walked out, giving them a mock salute.

And like that, the heroes got their most powerful ally in the form of Demon Hunter Dante.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. Arrowverse is nothing in front of Dante.
> 
> Hope the beat downs of all bad guys were enjoyed, as always.
> 
> Plus, in the new timeline Barry mad during the crossover, Felicity's reaction in 4x15 was understandable, if immature (at least until she pulled the 'I wasn't consulted' crap, where her side was totally killed for me), but in the original timeline, she infuriated me. Like, Oliver has just found out about William, give the poor guy some space to process it before harping on him like that.
> 
> Didn't care for Arrowverse Carter, so he remains dead.
> 
> And just loved Dante shutting up Felicity and Iris, and showing Zoom what an actual Demon is like.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
